System Explanation
Under construction article This guide is intended for completely new players at Merc Storia. It will borrow or link to various other guides on this wiki. This guide was written during update 1.6.6 of the game. =Rough Button Translation= Title Screen = *「機種変更」 ???: for switching between accounts. *「Google+連携」 ???: for binbing an account to Google+(?) *「お問い合わせ」 Contact Developers. *「利用規約」 Terms of Service. *「オープニング」 Opening. |-| HOME = From top to bottom: *To the Left: **Mail Box: Announcements can be seen here. **Personal Spring/Mystery Fountain: Will refill and stack over time every 4 hours; BP, gold, medals and logs can be received here. It will increase more as more Story and Inner Quests are cleared. **Present Box: rewards from quests, accouncements, achievements,... can be received here. **Trophy: Achievements *To the right: **Diamond Counter: Diamond (ダイヤ) is one of the various currencies. It can be bought directly or obtained from various events and activities. **Gold Counter: Gold (ゴルド) is a common currency in-game. **「ダイヤショップ」 Diamond Shop **EXP Bar **AP Bar: AP (Action Point) is required to play most quests. It refill 1 every 3 minutes. Can be overflow when level up. **BP Bar: BP (Battle Point) is required to play some event battles. Can be refilled using the Spring or clearing quests. **「ユニット一覧」 Unit List **「名前」 In-game Name **「所屈ギルド」 ???: show the current guild's name the player is in. ** Event Banner and Event Info if one is currently available. *On top: :*Official Beginner Guide :*Beginner Missions |-| QUEST = *To the left (from top to bottom): **Event banner if one is available. **Daily quest **Previously visited quest. *To the right (from left to right): **Story Quests **Inner Quests **Tower **Past Country Events |-| GUILD = :Main article: Guild. Guild is not compulsory to join, but most of the events need to join a guild to attend, as it give various profit to the player. No guild *「ギルドを結成する」 Create/Form a Guild *「ギルドを探す」 Guild Search *「勧誘を待つ」 *「勧誘ギルド一覧」 *「テンポラリ施設」 Occupied in a guild Guild Statistic on top: *「ギルド名」 Guild Name *「マスタ」 Guild Master's name *「メンバー」 Number of members in the guild. Maxomum number is 20 *「レート」 Guild Rate. *「GRP」 ???: this value will go up as the guild attend Guild Wars, rewards can be received depend on this value and it will restart at the start of every month. *「ランキング」 Guild Ranking. Button translation to the right: *「ギルドメンバー」 Guild Members: show the list of all members in the guild. *「防衛シード設定」 Defense Seeds Setting: show the defense party of the guild consists of 5 monsters. The facility where the player can train Guild War Batle is below this list. *「ギルド加入希望者」 ???: show the list of players that apply a request to join the guild, only Guild Master and Sub Masters can access this menu, it will be grayed out if the guild is set to auto apply all requests. *「ギルドメンバーを探す」 Search Guild Members. *「」 Guild Facility *「ギルドランキング」 Guild Ranking. *「ギルド設定」 Guild Setting *「ギルドバトルルーム」 Guild Battle Room: this is a chatroom shared between 4 guilds during Guild War. :Main article: Guild War. Guild War is the most common activity that a player in a guild can attend. It's about 4 randomly paired guilds compete with each other. The one with lowest GP lose, result in their winning streak reverse back to 0. Guild War consists of 4 phases: 8:00, 12:30, 18:30 and 22:00 JPT. Each place consists of 30 minutes and 10 additional minutes for attacks that started near the end of the phase. Guild War menu consist of 4 guilds in 4 corners of the map and a Gate in the middle with a specific attribute. Each guild shows their name, their current standing in the war (their winning streak) and finally their Guild Point (GP) in the current war.Each player can support their own guild or attack one or multiple other guilds, all actions require BP as follow: :See also: Guild Raid. =Preparation= =Practicing= Category:Guide